wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
NightWing-IceWing War
The dragon world of Pyrrhia was locked in a major war between the NightWings and IceWings, which started thousands of years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. It began when Foeslayer fell in love with Prince Arctic, and they fled to the Night Kingdom. The IceWings accused the NightWings of stealing Prince Arctic and his animus powers and blood so that they could have it for themselves. Most of the battles in the NightWing-IceWing War occurred in the Kingdom of Sand since it lay between the two kingdoms. Queen Scorpion, the SandWing queen of the time, allowed both tribes to fight on her land as long as they stayed away from her oasis towns and they both paid large amounts of treasure. This war led to the longstanding enmity between the NightWings and the IceWings, as seen when Morrowseer had the IceWing prisoners at Queen Scarlet's Palace murdered. Background Around two thousand years before the main arc, Queen Vigilance sent Discretion, Starclaws, and Prudence on a diplomatic visit to the Ice Kingdom, attempting to negotiate an alliance between the two tribes. Prudence brought her daughter Foeslayer along, predicting that she might fall in love with Prince Arctic of the IceWings, bringing animus genes to the NightWings. That was exactly what happened. When they attempted to flee the kingdom, they were stopped by six guards. Arctic accidentally killed four of the guards, and the other two, Snowflake and Princess Snowfox, confronted them. To escape, Foeslayer breathed fire at Snowflake, injuring her wing. Arctic and the NightWings flew back to the Night Kingdom. Darkstalker In an unknown time after their parents' journey to the Night Kingdom, Darkstalker and Whiteout were born to Arctic and Foeslayer. Darkstalker was an animus, and his magic was sought in this war when he invented various magical weapons to counter the IceWings' attacks. Clearsight Clearsight was hired by the queen as her new seer. Queen Vigilance made Clearsight predict every maneuver the IceWings would use in battle and when they would attack. Her demands became more concerned with detail, asking Clearsight to predict how many IceWings there would be at a certain battle, etc. Clearsight's work helped the NightWings win some of the battles. Defense The IceWings had the Great Ice Cliff protecting their kingdom from any enemies, so the NightWings couldn't get into the Ice Kingdom. The IceWings couldn't defeat the NightWings' air defense force, so the Night Kingdom was impenetrable to them. Eventually, Darkstalker created a dome around the Night Kingdom that prevented any IceWing from getting inside, and it killed the ones that tried. (He made it so that it would still admit him, Whiteout, and Arctic.) This made more dragons available for offense, as they no longer needed defense. The mountains known as Darkstalker's Teeth by the IceWings was also a defense system enchanted by Darkstalker. Negotiation There were barely any proper negotiations trying to end the war. In Darkstalker (Legends), it was mentioned that brief ceasefires occurred when Queen Vigilance and Queen Diamond would send each other increasingly angry letters accusing each other of starting the war until one decided to attack again. Resolution The NightWings fled into hiding after Darkstalker's imprisonment without any true resolution to the war. Category:NightWing History Category:IceWing History Category:Pages Needing Work